sound of a soul
by AngelicDreamCatcher
Summary: soul has been her friend for years, maka has been blind to never know her own feeling to him.(rated m for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 the break up  
My name is Maka I'm 16  
.I go to the dwma a school for weapons and miesters. My roommate is my best friend his name is soul, he is a weapon.  
Last year he was infected by black blood, Madusa a witch created the blood to spread the madness faster. She awoke asura, but black star, tsubaki, kid, Liz, patty, soul and I took him down.  
But this is after all that when the black blood took control of both soul and I, but made life a little bit better. I won't tell you anything just yet you just have to sit tight and listen to the story and the sound of a soul.  
"soul slow down," I screamed over his motorcycle.  
"come on Maka I'm not going to fast for you tiny tits am I"he answered me back. He turned and I was actually scared I hugged him tighter."oh is someone scared" soul said teasing me.  
"soul just remember I know where you sleep" I could feel him laughing.

At the school soul and I sat next to each other, I couldn't help but smile. I glimpsed at him and my heart raced. What was this feeling, I never felt it before. Am I falling for him... No I can't be I'm not like my mama, I cant fall for my weapon and his... dark... crimson... eyes... I can't be. I saw him drop his pencil and bend down to get it. I watched his eyes move up my legs.  
"soul? What are you looking at," I asked him.  
He hit his head on his desk" um I'm just picking up my pencil," he answered.  
"ya sure..."I said to him, "that's what cool guys do," I said as I laughed.  
He sat up in his chair and leaned back and sighed.

At lunch I was talk to Liz.  
"Liz I think I'm falling for soul,"I told her.  
"but your with kid," she told me.  
I looked at kid and soul, I wasn't feeling anything for kid like I felt like with soul, but I was taken. Kid walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"hey babe," he said in my ear.  
"hey,"I answered him.  
"I'm gonna get my lunch save me a seat"  
"alright."he walked off but not where the lunch line was. I followed him but I wish I didnt. Crona my friend was in the hallway. Kid walked over to her and leaned close to her..."no he cant be" I thought as he kissed her and she kissed back.  
I heard them talking.  
"I love you crona," he said to her.  
"I love you to, but I can't deal with you not being with me full time, when are you dumping her," she asked him.  
"soon,"'he answered him.  
"how soon?"  
"after lunch how's that."  
"I like that" she said as she leaned and kissed him. I couldn't stand no more I ran off and kid saw me.  
"Maka, what's wrong?" soul said to me when I ran into him.  
"kid cheated on me.," I told him as I bursted into tears.  
"where is he," he said as he wrapped his arms around me comfortably.  
Kid ran up to apologize to me but soul stopped him before he could say anything."kid why in hells name did you do this to Maka?"  
I was shocked I could feel souls heart beat faster and faster.  
"do what," kid asked questively.  
"cheat on Maka," he said as he lowered his arms letting me go."why did you cheat on her she hasn't done anything to you,"he said as he clenched his hand into a fist.  
" because I wanted more then Maka was willing to giving me,"he answered "and crona gave it to me."  
Both soul and I were shocked. Soul took and put his hands on my shoulders,"come on Maka he doesn't see a good thing when it's standing in front of him," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took me away from kid.  
I looked back at kid and yelled"were over go fuck yourself."

Later at soul and my house we sat on the couch he often looked over at me but he often kept his eyes averted from me.  
"soul," I said to get his attention.  
"ya," he said in his deep voice, "you doing ok?"  
"ya I was wanting to say thank you for standing up for me."  
"no prob, I'm always looked out for you tiny tits."  
"maaaaaaakkkkkkkaaaa"  
"shit..."  
"CHOP!"I screamed as I crashed souls head with a book, he was on the floor.  
"where the hell do you get the books, do you just pull them out of thin air or something," he yelled at me.  
"that's for me to know and you not to." I said back


	2. Chapter 2

changing maka and soul's age to maka 18 and soul 19

adding facts; soul is a classic stoner and manwhore

maka is just maka but with a secret badass side.

* * *

fuck yes the weekend, i want to scream yet i don't i smell pancake ether soul is cooking, wait i can still hear him snoring, i think, my father…... nope . i sigh pulling out my ipod listening to christina aguilera Ain't no other man, the music filling my mind, the music notes appearing over my eye lips as i close my eyes relaxing my body. my skin tingled at the vibrato of her voice the music running through my body. i wanted to sing so bad, but i don't sing.

i haven't sung since i was a kid, its not me, I'm the school bookworm who kills kishins and has a bad temper. well if soul goes for his saturday drive while blair is at work maybe i can get away with it. i sigh getting up walking to the kitchen to see our cat cooking. normally people would freak at the sight of their cat cooking. but a magic cat slut is another story. i sigh sitting at the table.

"morning maka chan" blair says smiling cooking. i nod groaning looking at the pile of vhs tapes(if you don't know what a vhs is its what was around before dvds)

"blair what are the vhs tapes for"" i ask her. puzzled my fingers messing around with a string on my sweatshirt.

"oh they're a surprise." she says flicking her tail. i still don't know. i see souls door open a girl walking out, her blond ponytail and cheerleader uniform bunched up in her hands as she looks at blair and i and runs out of the apartment. "last of the cheer team?"

"i think so."

"welp" she says getting back to cooking.

"manwhore" i groan out getting up filling up a cup of coffee sipping it. as i sit down "fuck thats hot!"

"well no dip sherlock" a deep voice echoes through the room as a sleepy white haired fuzz head says as he walks out of his room groaning. his muscular abs show with his no shirtness. damn when did he become sexy.

no bad mind bad mind.

"maka stop eye raping soul," blair says "very discreetly" soul is too exhausted to notice at least. I watch soul chug down a cup of coffee grabbing his jacket leaving.

"well then"

"I'm off to work, love you dont rape soul while i'm gone" blair says giggling as she leaves with the kitchen still a mess.

"bye." i say as the apartment becomes empty. i walk over to the radio turning on the radio paramore misery business cranking through the speakers. i smirk realizing i can finally sing, i start to wash dishes swinging with the music humming.

"I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse"

I belt out the lyrics singing shaking my head, the music running through my body as i dance and sing to the music.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good."

I turn around to see soul standing in the doorway holding a grocery bag his face stunned at me. "you sing" soul says his face shocked.

"no i don't." i stepping back as soul walks towards me he fumbles setting the groceries down on the table.

"what else is there you do that i don't know." he says somewhat sounding pissed. why the fuck is he pissed?!

"oh i smoke weed and fuck everyone who wears short skirts." i say pissed that he's pissed. talking about him it takes a second to sink in before he slams his hands on either side of me on the counter.

"if only you knew tiny tits." his breath warming my neck, i can smell the weed on him i shove him away from me running off to my room. if only i knew what….

* * *

sorry for the long wait guys i'll keep going this summer hopfully post more before the 20th.


	3. Chapter 3

locked up in my room sipping on my monster rehab relaxing, watching attack on titan. the blood and gore not phasing me, my mind wanders back to souls breath on my neck his body close touching mine. i could feel his soul stirring inside him, his black blood and soul teaming up trying to pull his body closer to me. his red eyes white hair and pine sent drove me crazy, even when I was with kid, something pulled me to him.

the smell of weed still flooding my nose almost taking me to a land of bliss with my thoughts. he's occupied for a half hour right? i relax onto my bed, imaging soul coming out of the shower his pale skin dripping water and smirk shining his sharp wolf like teeth, his teeth biting into my skin and his skin against mine. the urge going to make me lose my mind. i sigh softly closing my eyes, letting my hand travel down to the hem of my pants, and letting it adventure lower and under the barriers. my mind traveling into my own thoughts pleasure pulling me into the black of my mind.

* * *

sous pov.

* * *

lighting a blunt, i suck in the smoke exploding into my lungs escaping my nose making me feel like a dragon about to attack his longed victim. god damn maka, cheerleaders even with their short skirts and bouncy tits can't measure up to her jeans ash hair and pasty soft skin, no matter what. i continue to smoke the blunt cracking open a window smoke excaping the window running away from the problems, maka is watching anime again it sounds like attack on um fuck oh ya titan, maybe i could join her watching it in a little bit, like when we were younger, and she'd practice kissing on me so she could be good at it. her long legs would wrap around my waist, if i keep thinking this way I'll have to jack off. a smoky breath escapes my lips. rawr I'm a dragon and my princess is in a room ten steps away….

but i've been a huge jerk to her lately..

my name is soul, I'm a dumbass, i smoke weed, I'm in love with a girl who i know hates me. but why all these years, she could easy as hell find a new weapon and live a new life. ever since junior year i realized i love her when i found out her and that ass kid got together. her emerald eyes shine like fireworks on the fourth of july, and her smile is what brought kishins and witches to their knees. shes a queen and I'm just a jestor. a jestor can never have the queen. she's too good for me…

i hear a soft moan coming from makas room, is she ok?, she must have a stomach ache. my feet ponder moving then they inch to her room as i open the door my eyes come across a sight i never thought id ever see.

maka's milky white skin showing, her face showing in pure ecstasy, her hand down her jeans. her hand moving up and down in a repetitive motion, her lips silently moaning i can feel myself hardening in my pants as i look at the scene her mind far away inside her fantasies.

if this wasnt a dream id walk over and kiss her and lick her neck slowly removing her shirt replacing her hand with my own turning her moans in my ear into screams of my name. I'd make her feel good like I've always wanted to, I'd steal her heart and make it shine, if only i wasn't dreaming. i turn around quickly walking to the kitchen either this is good weed or i just saw maka fingering herself.

as i get to the kitchen i hear a soft moan escaping maka's room the sounds of this dream are so close to reality, opening the cabinet pulling out a bag of doritos, a pain forming in my pants from the tent quickly growing at the thoughts of her. and there goes my self control. i put out my blunt i let sitting. and my feet quickly walk to my room stubbing my toe on the couch.

"wait I'm not dreaming" the words run free from my lips my member hard and twitching inside my pants. yep i have to jack off badly.


End file.
